Dojan Recursion
The Dojan Recursion is a series of events detailing the attempted resurrection of a former emperor of the Mogu and successor to Lei Shen, the fearsome and short-lived progeny Dojan II. The Four Winds accidentally stumbled upon the rites and harvesting sites of souls used to fuel his body's re-fusing, and with the aid of their allies, they were able to successfully beat down the weakened tyrant, once again destroying his stone body - hopefully for good. A Small Favor Following the promise of a hefty payday, Bakuzan Burlycloud led members of the Winds to the Seat of Knowledge in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms by request of the Lorewalkers present. They explained that, although there were a great many scrolls on the Mogu and their brutal reign, some pieces were still missing and needed to be hunted down. Excavations had begun all around the continent of Pandaria in an attempt to piece together any other unrecovered lore lost during the revolution, focusing mostly on those clans that succeeded the Thunder King after his reign. The Winds were tasked with aiding a smaller Lorewalker outfit, supplemented by Golden Lotus guards - but when they arrived at the designated camp, they found it cold, quiet and deserted. A cursory glance revealed that the Pandaren had not been taken without some struggle, but there was no sign of blood or injury; much like they'd been taken alive and unharmed for a specific purpose. Further investigation lead the Winds to some smashed-open pottery urns, ornate in nature and relatively new compared to the age of the ruins being rifled through. A minute trace of arcane portal residue to an unknown destination was discovered, as well. A pair of Mogu brutes then noisily thrashed into the entrance of the ruins, sent as a sort of clean-up crew to collect the remainder of the unbroken urns left behind. They ran into the Winds present, who, despite their best efforts to remain tactically hidden, were displaced by a callous fart from Taldarick's new yak. A brawl ensued, leaving the employees battered, but not broken, and a terrible secret was revealed - the peons were filled with anima as a lifeblood. Anima was supposedly regulated by the Shado Pan in much the same way as saronite with the Ebon Blade, making the situation more dire by the second. The group argued over what to do with the revelation, and soon a superior spellcaster arrived at the site. Curiously enraged as to why his peons hadn't returned with the aforementioned jars, he ran into the Winds patching up their wounds. He, too, was dispatched with memorable combat tactics, including having his eyeballs be displaced into his nostrils by Gimofizz Tinkertop. Upon clearing the area and recovering the urns, a newer, mysterious employee Gesche communed with a Pandaren spirit released from the urns, learning of its harvesting by the Mogu for reasons unknown. Silence is Golden The Trade Baron was under heavy physical duress at this point in time, and was gently urged by her employees to sit the next adventure out - recuperating at the Outpost in her home office. In her stead, the Winds returned to the Seat of Knowledge to await their next move, if any, and found the Seat surprisingly devoid of life; all present had vanished out to the Golden Lotus' pavilions with the Shado Pan to discuss tactics against the Mogu steadily rising to power. The only living soul left in the Seat was a clumsy, careless janitor and aspiring Lorewalker; a male Pandaren named Benjiro. He acknowledged the Winds' presence, explaining that the Lorewalkers and Lotus were convening to discuss the threat of the Mogu uprising, and took them to their meeting place in the Vale. Upon arriving, the collected elders looked bemused, shooing him away in fear of him breaking something else, and instructed the assembled to disperse, as the job ahead was too great for a for-hire outfit. Benjiro was indignantly offended, and disobeyed, instead leading the Winds out to the spot the Lotus and Shado-Pan were supposed to be dispatching the newly-created Mogu; they found nothing but cages of captives, their life forces and souls being siphoned and placed into more of the same eerie pottery. Benjiro resolved to prove himself and aid the Winds in the process, and so they set out to free the captives and already-collected souls. A harmless-looking collection of quilen statues were assembled around a large gathering of jars and cages, and when anyone spoke too loudly or moved near the cages, the quilen barked in unison, alerting powerful guards to attack. This proved itself quite menacingly when Nexie's soul was temporarily removed and placed into one of the jars. It took a joint effort from Benjiro dangling from a tree branch and the Winds' members acting as a ballast to painfully remove the jars, one by one - only for the hapless junior Lorewalker to fall out of the tree at the last moment, alerting the quilen and subsequentially the Mogu. He drew their attention, allowing the assembled to safely escape, finally shouting after the rescued Nexie to look after his daughter. [ WIP ]Category:Adventures